How it all started
by GabbynSteve4eva
Summary: Set in the 3rd season, about how Sarah Jane and Peter met and what happened that they didn't show in the episode
1. Chapter 1

**When Peter and Sarah Jane first met, how their relationship started, and what would happen if he didn't die. Enjoy :D **

"Oh sorry" Sarah Jane said when she bumped in to man about her age while looking for a new pair of boots

"It's okay it was entirely my fault" the man said bending over and picking up the boots she had dropped when she bumped into him

"Thank you" she said when he handed the boots to her "I am Sarah Jane Smith" she said holding out her hand

"Peter Dalton" he replied shaking her hand "Let me buy you a coffee" he said thinking of something to say

"I am not sure I have a teenage son to get back to" she said

"So Dad is the problem" he replied

"Oh no, I am not married I adopted my son" she said, smiling when she thought about Luke

"So you won't mind having a coffee with me then" he said smirking

She smiled at him "Ok but I can't stay to long" she said paying for the boots and then walking out of the store with him.......

......"Here you go" Peter said setting the cup of coffee down on the table in front of Sarah Jane, "So tell me about this son of yours?" Peter said

"Well I adopted him about 3 years ago, his name is Like, he is 16 and the smartest boy in his grade" she said

"Really, it seems like you think the world of him" Peter said

"Yeah but enough about me what do you do?" she asked curiously

"I am a Lawyer" Peter replied, "What do you do?" he asked

"I am a journalist" she replied cheerfully taking a sip of her coffee........

....... Sarah Jane and Peter talked for ages and long after they had both finished their coffee's

"Oh my God" Sarah Jane said looking down at her watch, "Luke will be waiting at home for me, I have got to go, thank you for the coffee" she said grabbing her bag and getting up

"Wait, here" he said writing something down on a piece of paper and handing it to her.

"What is this?" she asked reading the piece of paper, a bit confused

"It's my phone number" he replied, "I had fun talking to you with and I would like to get to know you better Sarah Jane"

"Thanks, I might call you, but at the moment I really have to go before my son gets worried, bye" she said walking off out of the store

"See you" he called back

* * *

"Where were you?" Luke asked when Sarah Jane walked in the door an hour and a half after she was supposed to be home "I have been waiting an hour and a half for you to come home, I thought you might be hurt, or aliens might of captured you" he said with a worried look on his face

"Sorry Luke" she said dropping her bags next to the coffee table "I just lost track of time, I am sorry I didn't mean to be so late home"

"It's okay" he said coming over and hugging her, "I am starving can we have dinner now" he said walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Sarah Jane sat in her room she got out her bag and looked at the piece of paper with Peter's phone number on it; she laid back and put her head on the pillow still holding the piece of paper in her hand. She heard a knock at her door "Come in" she said as she sat up shoving the piece of paper under her pillow.

Luke walked in the door and sat next to his Mum, "Are you okay?" he asked her taking her hand in his

"Yeah fine" she said "Why wouldn't I be, I am just a little distracted" she replied answering his question

"Are you sure, you were very quite tonight" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"I am fine, Lue" she said "Shouldn't you be in bed now?" she asked with a grin on her face

"Yeah" he said kissing her on the cheek before walking out the door "Night Mum"

"Night Luke" she replied lying back down on her bed and pulling the piece of paper out from underneath her pillow

She stared at it for awhile "Nah" she said putting it back in her wallet and the putting her wallet in her bag. She turned the light off and rolled over to go to sleep.

_2 weeks later _

Sarah Jane was buying a coffee on her way back from dropping Luke off at school; when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she jumped and turned around to see Peter smiling at her.

"I thought you were going to call me" Peter said a little disappointed

"Sorry, didn't have any time, it has been a busy couple of weeks" she lied, she had a fairly quiet couple of weeks, no alien interruptions, nothing

"Oh okay, how about you join me for a coffee now instead?" Peter asked

"Oh no sorry, I can't I have things to do" she replied quickly

"Aw come on, you can't spare half an hour" he said sweetly

"Fine, but only for half an hour, I have got some stories to do" she said sitting down at the table next to him with her coffee

"So what are these stories you are talking about?" Peter asked sounding interested

"Well nothing bug, just some little things" she said trying to come up with an answer to his question.....

.....Once again Sarah Jane lost track of time and before she knew it; it was noon, she gasped looking down at her watch. She had been so distracted talking to Peter. "Crap, we have been her for 3 hours, I have got to go" she said grabbing her bag quickly.

"Wait" Peter called out after her, "Why don't I take you out to dinner on Friday night?" he asked hopeful

What could she say she was shocked by the invitation and didn't know what to say "Um...I am sorry, I would love to but I can't, sorry again" she said walking out the floor.

.......Sarah Jane was sitting at her desk staring at the blank computer screen. She got out Peters phone number from her wallet and stared at it. She thought long and hard "Why not" she said to herself picking up her phone and dialling Peter's into it.

"Hello Peter Dalton" Peter said when he answered the phone.

"Hi, uh, it's Sarah Jane Smith" she said nervously

"Hi, what can I do for you?" he asked surprised to hear from her.

"I don't suppose you're still free Friday night for dinner?" she asked hopeful

"Yes I am still free, what made you change your mind about going out with me?" he asked surprised by her offer to go to dinner with him after she said no

"Great, I don't know, something just clicked" she replied happy with his answer

"Good well I am sorry but I have to go, my boss doesn't like me gabbing on the job, I will meet you Friday night outside the cafe where we had coffee today" he replied

"Okay that is fine, what time though?" she asked

"I will meet you there at seven, got to go now, bye" he replied

"Okay seven it is, see you" she said before hanging up the phone and sighing, leaning back into her chair.

'I have got a date' she thought to herself 'God I haven't had on in years', 'I don't remember a single thing about dating, this will be harder than I thought'

"I don't want to tell Luke yet, it wouldn't be right to just dump this on him." She said to herself looking down at a picture of Luke on her desk

"What was that Sarah Jane" Mr Smith said pulling Sarah Jane out of her thoughts

"Nothing I was talking to myself, goodbye for now" she replied wondering how much she had heard over the last 10 minutes.

* * *

"Mum are you okay?" Luke asked later that night at dinner

"Fine, why wouldn't I be" she said

"You haven't touched your food, are you sick?" Luke asked

"No, I am fine Luke, just thinking, I am not very hungry" she said cheerfully

"What are you thinking about?" Luke asked curiously

"Nothing you need to know about" she said not wanting to tell Luke that what she was thinking about was her going on a date with Peter.

"Mum" Luke admonished "Why won't you tell me?" Luke asked upset his mother wouldn't tell him

"Because it is none of your business" she replied sternly

"Fine, but I will find out eventually" he said smiling

"I highly doubt that, by the way I am going out to dinner with Sir Alistair on Friday night, at 7 pm" she said lying about going out with Sir Alistair

"You mean you are going to leave alone, with nothing to do, when will you be back?" he asked trying to get his mum to say that he could have Clyde and Rani over while she was away

"I don't know, but before you start getting more pushy yes you can have Clyde and Rani over while I am gone" she said

"Thanks mum" he said getting up and hugging her

* * *

_Friday night 6:30pm _

"Hi Sarah Jane" Rani said when Sarah Jane opened the door to greet her

"Hi Rani, where is Clyde?" Sarah Jane asked looking around

"Right here" Clyde replied walking into the house

"So I heard you are going to dinner with Sir Alistair" Rain said curiously

"Yes, but it is nothing, just two friends having dinner together, hold on a second" she said "Luke, Rani and Clyde are here" she said calling out to Luke who was up stairs at the time

"Hey" Luke said when came downstairs

"So what are you three going to be doing while I am gone?" Sarah Jane asked

"Watching these" Clyde said pulling the DVD's out of his bag and holding them up

"These don't look to friendly" Sarah Jane said looking at the DVD's curiously

"Don't worry Mum, you let us fight Aliens, so why not a few scary movies" Luke asked

"Fine but be good, I have got to go now" she said kissing Luke on the cheek and hugging him goodbye

"See you Mum" Luke said waving goodbye

"Love you, see you later" she replied hopping into her car

* * *

Sarah Jane was extremely nervous when she arrived outside the Cafe where they had coffee earlier on this week. She felt her throat go dry when she saw Peter waiting outside for her. She slowly got out of the car, locking to behind her and walked over to Peter.

"Hi" Peter said nervously after he kissed on the cheek

"Hi" she replied back not knowing what else to say

"I got the for you" he said handing her a red rose wrapped up in clear cellophane and pink tissue paper, with a red piece of string tied into a bow at the bottom.

"It's gorgeous Peter" Sarah Jane said taking it from his hand and examining it

"Just like you" he blurted out, he immediately blushed after he said it

She looked up at him surprised by the compliment, she smiled and said "So where are we going for dinner?"

"It's a surprise, follow me" he said putting his arm around her waist and leading her down the road......

....... "This place is amazing" Sarah Jane said once they were sitting down at a table for dinner

"I know, I found this place when I went out for a company Christmas party, and I said to myself that night that I would take someone special to this place the next time I came, which is today" he said taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

She smiled at he rubbed her thumb over his fingers. Sarah Jane and Peter had been here for two hours and Peter knew he was falling for Sarah Jane as soon as he saw her tonight, she looked amazing. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

* * *

By the time Sarah Jane and Peter had finished the dinner and payed the bill, it was 11:30pm Sarah Jane knew Luke would be wondering where she was, but she didn't want to go home, because she was having such a good time with Peter. After Peter payed the bill he walked Sarah Jane back to her car.

"Sarah Jane, I really like you, and want to go out with you again" Peter said after she had unlocked her car door

"Well I like really like you too, how about next Wednesday afternoon" she offered

"Sounds perfect, I will think of something special, I will meet you here again, at 4pm" he said grinning at her

He hugged her goodbye before he watched her drive off in her car. When Sarah Jane got home it was quart to 12 and she could see the lights still on in the living room but couldn't hear the T.V, she figured that Rani and Clyde had gone home and that Luke was still awake waiting for her to come home.

When Luke heard the lock in the front door click her turned around to see Sarah Jane walk in, she smiled at him weekly knowing he would have been worried sick about where she had been. "Hi" she said coming and sitting down next to him.

"Hi" he replied turning away from her

"I am sorry Luke" she said placing her hand on his shoulder

"Mum, this is the second time in 3 weeks that you have been late home, I know you have been with the brigadier and you were just catching up, but it is nearly midnight and you are always home at the latest by 10pm, you have never been home this late before, I thought you might of been hurt by aliens or something" Luke said in a worried voice

"I am really sorry Luke, I didn't mean to take so long, but I lost track of time, I meant to leave 2 hours ago, I really did" she said squeezing his shoulder

"I know Mum, I was just worried, you are the only family I have got, I can't lose my Mum" he said turning around and hugging her

"Come on, we both should get to bed now" Sarah Jane said getting up and grabbing Luke's hand

"Yeah" Luke yawned "I am tired"

* * *

_Wednesday morning _

"Luke" Sarah Jane said when she was making her cup of tea at the kitchen bench

"Yeah Mum" he replied sleepily, Sarah Jane had pulled him out of bed, he had stayed up late last night and was exhausted

"I have a meeting with an editor this afternoon at 4 o' clock, so I will only have time to quickly pick you up from school and get us home before I have to go, so you have to be ready when I come to pick you up, okay?" she said taking a sip of her cup of tea

"Uh-huh" Luke said trying to wake himself up by splashing water on his face

"Come here" Sarah Jane said laughing, whipping his face with a cloth and kissing him on the forehead

"Mum" he protested as she whipped the water off his face

"Next time don't stay up after I have gone to bed and you won't have me whipping the water of your face that you splashed on yourself" she said putting down the cloth and picking up her cup of tea again.

"Don't worry I won't from now on I am going to go to bed when you tell me to and turn out the lights" he said taking the piece of toast out of the toaster and bitting it like it was going out of fashion.

"Come on" Sarah Jane said picking up her jacket and keys "Time for school"

"Aw what I am only just awake" Luke protested

"Luke, you have got to go to school" Sarah Jane said putting her hands on her hips

"Fine" Luke said grabbing his bag and walking out the door

* * *

_3:15pm Wednesday_

"Come on, Luke I will be late if you take this long to get in the car" Sarah Jane said while waiting for her son to put his bag in the car

"Okay, okay" Luke said hopping in and kissing his mum on the cheek before she drove off

* * *

"How much home work do you have?" Sarah Jane asked when Luke and Sarah Jane were home

"I have got a bit, how long will you be gone?" he asked hoping she would be home on time tonight

"Um....Probably around 6:30pm I will pick dinner up on my way home" she said not really knowing how long she and Peter would be out

"Okay, can you get chicken?" he asked

"Only because you are my favourite son" Sarah Jane said playfully

"Mum I am your only son" Luke said with a smile on his face

"I know doesn't mean you still can't be my favourite" she said cheekily

* * *

"How often do you go to the park?" Peter asked Sarah Jane after he had kissed her on the cheek and he had started taking her to the place they would have their date.

"Huh" Sarah Jane said confused by his question

"I asked you how often you go to the park" Peter said repeating his question

"With being a journalist and having a teenage son; the last time I probably went to the park was about 10 years ago now" she replied not realising why Peter had asked this question

"Great" Peter said confusing Sarah Jane even more

* * *

"Ta da" Peter said holding his arms out when they arrived at the Park with a river next to the beach, where Peter had prepared a picnic for them

"This is fantastic Peter" Sarah Jane said laughing a bit when she saw what Peter had organised for their date

"I am glad you like it" he said smiling at her "Come on, I have made something special, I don't think you will want dinner tonight after our date" he said leading her over to the blanket on the grass and the picnic basket.

"Here try this" Peter said holding out a fork to her mouth with a piece of chicken on it

"This is really good" Sarah Jane said after he fed it to her

"I thought you would like it, I spent all last night making it" he said proudly

"You spent all night making chicken for our date?" she asked flattered that he would do this for their date

"I spent all last night and today making all of this" he replied loving the way she smiled at him when he said this

"Aw, you are the only guy I know who would do this for a girl he likes" she replied taking his hand and squeezing

"Well I would do anything for you" he said squeezing her hand tightly and running his thumb over the top of her hand

"Okay now you are just being extremely sweet and cheesy at the same time" she said.......

...... "Come with me" Peter said getting up and holding his hands out to her. She grabbed his hands and followed him down to the beach. It was 10 past 6 now and the sun was setting over the water, it was breath taking view.

Peter laced his fingers through Sarah Jane's and started walking through the wet sand, "Sarah Jane" Peter said when they stopped

"Yeah" she said turning around to face him

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him; she looked up at him and smiled. Sarah noticed he was saying anything just staring down at her. "Are you okay?" she asked

He didn't say anything he just leaned down and kissed her, she was surprised by the kiss but she definitely didn't mind it. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, the only man/boy she had kissed in the past 10 years was Luke and that was only ever motherly affection whereas this was something completely different.

Peter pulled her in closer to him so her body was pressed up against his and kissed her gently, savouring the taste of her lips against his mouth. She twisted his hair through her fingers feeling the soft texture between them. Peter pulled away catching his breath, he looked down at her and smiled; he put his hand on her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She kept her body close against his and kissed him again, tightening the grip around his neck. After 5 minutes they broke apart again just as the sun was setting, he put his arm around her waist and they walked down the beach.

Sarah Jane shivered it had gotten dark quickly and she was starting to get cold now, "I have got to go" Sarah Jane said she only had five minutes to get home, and she still had to pick up dinner

"Are you sure you have to?" Peter asked putting his arms around her waist

"Sorry, I promised Luke I would be home by 6:30 pm today, he has be worried about where I have been lately and I don't want him to get suspicious, plus I still have to pick up dinner" she said

"Okay, when will I see you next?" Peter asked

"When is your next free night?" she asked smiling up at him

"My next free night is Sunday night" he said "How about then I will take you out for dinner"

"Perfect, I will see you then, here is my number" she said handing him a piece of paper "Call me when you can"

"Thanks" he said taking the piece of paper and putting it in his pocket

"Bye" she said kissing before walking off to the butcher

"See you" he replied

* * *

"Luke I am home" Sarah Jane called through the house, 'only 5 minutes late' she thought to herself

"I am in the kitchen" Luke called back

"Hi" Sarah Jane said putting the bag with the meat on the counter and kissing Luke on the cheek

"How did it go?" Luke asked curiously

"Huh?" Sarah Jane said forgetting what she had told Luke about her whereabouts

"The meeting with the editor" Luke said confused with the way she reacted when he asked about it

"Oh, it went well" she said thinking about Peter and her date

"Did you buy chicken?" Luke asked eagerly

"Yes, I did, but I am not very hungry so we will have a lot left over" she said getting the chicken out of the bag

"That's fine more for me" Luke said sitting down at the dining table

* * *

"Are you alright Mum?" Luke asked at dinner "You've been acting strange the last couple of weeks"

"Yeah fine, I didn't realise I was acting strange" she said feeling her throat go dry when Luke said something about her acting strange

"But Mum, you have been coming home late, you have barely touched your dinner and you have been staring into space for the last hour" Luke said sounding worried

"I am just thinking that is all" Sarah Jane said

"What are you thinking about?" Luke asked trying to find out what his Mum was thinking about

"None of your business" Sarah Jane said biting with her bottom lip

"Fine, Fine, I am going to do some homework" Luke said getting up ad putting his plate in the sink

"Yep" she said, just the Sarah Jane's phone rang, she got up and walked into the living room, Luke turned around and tried to listen to her conversation through the door.

"Hi" Sarah Jane said, Luke could only here half of the conversation and could make out most of it

"I missed you too" she said into the phone

He heard her laugh, "Yeah so 7 on Sunday night" she said laughing again, "It was only an hour ago, I got back" she said sitting down on the couch. "Have you decided where you are taking me yet" Sarah Jane said

"Oh I love that place" Sarah Jane said getting up and walking over to the bookshelf

"Okay, I have got to go now" she said into the phone, "Yeah, Love you too, okay bye" she said before hanging up the phone and walking out into the hallway.

"Ooo" Sarah Jane said when she opened the door to find Luke pressed against the door "What are you doing?" she asked Luke a little bit angry Luke had been listening in on her conversation to Peter.

Luke just stared at her "Who were you talking to?" he asked

"I asked you first" she said not knowing how to answer Luke's question

"I was listening in on your conversation" Luke said honestly "Now who were you talking to?" Luke asked again

"Um...I was talking to an old friend from Unit" she replied thinking of the first thing that came to her mind

"Why, were you talking to him?" Luke asked full of questions

"We are going out on Sunday night" she replied "We were just having a conversation and organising dinner for the two of us"

* * *

Luke became more and more suspicious of his mothers behaviour over the next couple of weeks , she was coming home late, she spent 3 hours doing the grocery shopping by herself which he would normally always do with Luke and yesterday she spent all day out somewhere and didn't come to pick him up from school until 4 o' clock an hour after she was supposed to pick him up. He thought about getting a lift with Rani, and just thought she would be 10 minutes late not an hour.

Luke wanted to know what his Mum was up to so he put a tracking device on her car and follow her to where she was going, he knew it was rude to follow her but he was worried about her and wanted to know what she was hiding from him.

"I am going now" Sarah Jane said to Luke while they were up in the attic, she grabbed her bag and went over to kiss Luke on the cheek

"Yep, have a nice night" he said faking working on his homework

"See you later" she said closing the attic door behind her and walking down the stairs, she got in the car and drove off......

......As soon as Sarah Jane was down stairs Luke picked up his phone and called Rani "She's off again" he said as soon as she answered

"Okay we are on our way" they said as they crossed the road just after Sarah Jane drove off......

....... "Where is she going?" Clyde asked when he got up to the attic where Luke was

"I don't know, Mr Smith I need you" Luke replied

"What can I do for Luke?" Mr Smith asked

"Activate tracking device Mr Smith" Luke said

"So what was the story this time?" Rani asked

"She said something about going to the town hall for a motorway extension meeting" Luke replied

"Her excuses are getting lamer and lamer" Clyde said stretching the word lame

"Why is she lying to us?" Clyde asked walking around

"She's heading into town" Rani said moving closer to Mr Smith

"Am I to understand that you are using my tracking device to spy on Sarah Jane?" Mr Smith asked

"It's the 5th time she's done this in a month Mr Smith" Rani said sounding concerned "We've got to find out what she's really doing"

"She's stopped" Clyde said looking up at Mr Smith

"Nowhere near the town hall" Luke said

"There she was lying, knew it" Rani said shaking her head......

......Sarah Jane got out of her car and walked over to the restaurant where she was meeting Peter; she smiled when she saw him and walked with him to their table. He kissed her on the cheek before sitting down.........

........... "Scan for alien activity in that area K-9" Clyde said

"Negative alien activity Master Clyde" K-9 said

"So what do we do, follow her down there?" Rani asked

"Come on" said Luke grabbing his jacket "2 minutes to the next bus"

* * *

"There's her car" said Luke while they were hidden behind the wall sticking their heads around the corner "But where's Mum"

They walked out from behind the wall and started walking along the road; they got to the end of the road and looked across the road at the park. Clyde was the first to notice when they crossed the road and walked along the foot path next to the park, Sarah Jane lying down on the grass next to a man, she was propped up on her elbows, there was a picnic basket at the bottom of the feet and they were sitting there talking.

"I did not just see that" Clyde said pulling Luke and Rani behind a bench

"What?" asked Rani sticking her head around the tree

"Be careful" Clyde said sticking his hand in front of Luke

"Oh my God" Rani said when the three of them were peeking over the top of the bench

"Oh no there not gonna" Clyde said when Peter got on top of Sarah Jane and kissed her

"Wow just wow" Rani said when they were walking back up the street

"No one over 22 should be doing that in public" Clyde said "Make that at all"

"Shut up Clyde, oh that's brilliant she's got herself a man" Rani sighed

"What are we going to say?" asked Luke

"Were not going to say anything, she wasn't to keep it a secret so until she wants to tell us what's going on then we keep our mouths shut about what we just saw" Rani said in reply "Yeah?", "Luke"

"Yeah, and we thought she was hunting aliens" Luke said

* * *

"He looked really posh, I bet his name was Harry or something" Clyde said to Luke and Rani while they were sitting around the computer talking about what they had seen

"She's coming" Rani whispered when she heard Sarah Jane's footsteps coming up the stairs, they all quickly picked up the booklets that they had in front of them, for revision for their exams.

"What are you all doing up here?" Sarah Jane asked surprised to find them up here

"We have exams coming up, so Luke's helping us revise" Rani said cheerfully

Sarah Jane looked around the room and noticed Mr Smith was out, "What's Mr Smith doing out?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest

"Information Luke, Sarah Jane's car is now parked outside the house" Mr Smith said

"What Mr Smith" Sarah Jane said while Rani put the booklet in front of her face so Sarah Jane couldn't see her

"Hello Sarah Jane, I have been tracking your position as instructed by Luke" Mr Smith said

"You did that on purpose" Clyde said

"K-9 what have they been doing?" Sarah Jane asked

* * *

_So there was chapter one, please review :D _


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is next chapter, sorry it took awhile to update I have been practicing heaps for the eisteddfod and thank you for the reviews. Tell me if you want longer chapters but less chapters or short chapters and more updates? **

**Chapter 2 **

"I have been instructed to with hold information" K-9 said

"What was your exact instruction K-9?" Sarah Jane asked K-9

"I was instructed by mistress Rani to with hold the information that you were followed to your destination" K-9 said happily

"Gob on you" Rani said standing up

"You've been spying on me" Sarah Jane said angrily

"We were worried about you, when you keep things from us it never turns out good in the end" Luke said standing up and walking over to her

"Does that give you the right to follow me around and spy on me?" she asked testily

They all went quiet and looked away, "I was about to tell you" Sarah Jane said

"So who's the lucky fellow?" Clyde asked Sarah Jane

She smiled "His name is Peter Dalton and yes he is very lucky and rather marvellous" Sarah Jane said smiling

"Oooo" Rani said intrigued "So where did you first meet him?"

"No that is enough, I am not saying anymore, you two go home, Luke go to bed I will come in and say goodnight soon" she said walking over and opening the door shooing them all out

"I was going to tell you soon" Sarah Jane said when she entered Luke's room "I am not really an expert on this"

"Neither am I" Luke said sitting up in his bed

"So where did you meet him?" Luke asked sounding interested

"In a shoe shop when I was looking for a pair we just got talking and he gave me his phone number, that's why I was home late that night" She started

"I didn't know people of your age did that kind of thing" Luke said smiling at her cheekily

"Cheek" she said hitting him lightly on the arm "Well I wasn't actually going to call him but then 2 weeks later I bumped into him again and we started talking again, then he asked me out but I said no, but then later on when I got home started thinking and changed my mind, so I called him up and then we arranged to go out together"

"Seem like you are really happy" Luke said moving closer to her

"Yeah" she sighed "But I still have that one big stupid problem, I can't just spring all on Peter one night"

"Oh I used to travel with a time lord, called the doctor through time and space, I've met aliens from different planets as well" she said

"My son was created as an experiment by a bunch of aliens called the bane" Luke said smiling

"I have super computer and a robot dog that can both track aliens and zap things that are harmful to the world" Sarah Jane said laughing

"Oh and by the way never use my lipstick or touch it, it is deadly" Luke said leaning over and hugging Sarah Jane

"Thank you Luke and I do want you to meet, him let's just keep this quiet between us for a bit" Sarah Jane said getting up and walking over to the door "And what happens we are still okay, you and me?" Sarah Jane asked

Luke nodded as he turned out his lamp.

"Hi, it's me" Sarah Jane said into the phone when Peter answered it

"Hey" Peter replied surprised to hear from her

"I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me and my son sometime in the next week, so you can meet him?" Sarah Jane asked sweetly

"Yeah sure I would love to meet Luke, I am guessing he either found out himself or you told him" Peter said surprised by her offer "I will pick you up from your house, where do you live?" he asked

"He kind of half found out when he saw us kissing in the park and then I told him and his friends since they decided to spy on us find out where I was going all the time" she laughed "I live at 13 Bannerman rd"

"I will keep that in mind" he said huskily "Okay I will come around 11am on Saturday" he said sitting down on the chair in his office

"Sounds good I will be waiting for you" she said seducingly

He laughed "So what are you doing now?" he asked curiously

"Do you really want to know?" she asked sweetly

"Yeah, unless you're doing something that isn't very nice, then I do want to know" he said

"Folding up the laundry, not very interesting, how about you, what are you doing?" she asked

"Work, not very interesting either, much more fun to talk to you though" he pointed out

"Well since you are at work, I better let you go and get back to work" she said

"No, I don't want to do work I want to talk to you instead" he said sounding like a 4 year old

"You will get in trouble Peter, I am going to hang up now, Bye Peter" she said laughing

"Wait no, if you hang up I will come to your house instead and get in more trouble, do you really want that?" he asked trying to get her to keep on talking to him

"Peter, you have to got to go and do your work, Bye I love you" she said finally hanging up on him

"NO" Peter said into the phone until he realised the call had ended

Peter wasn't kidding when he said he would come to her house if she ended the call. He got in his car straight away and drove to where she lived

She couldn't sat she wasn't surprised to see him at her front door, when she opened the door she had taken step be back when she realised who it was

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously

"I warned you I would come to your house if you hung up on me" he replied sweetly

"I didn't think you meant it literally" she said laughing to herself

"Well then you underestimated me Miss Smith" he said walking in the front door and outing his arms around her waist

"Obviously, you are going to get in trouble though" she said running her hands up and down his arms

"It's worth it to spend time with you" he replied lovingly leaning down to kiss her, pulling her closer to him and pushing his tongue into her mouth

"We should shut the door" she murmured into his mouth

"I can do that" he said spinning them around and pushing the door back with Sarah Jane's body slowly

"Lazy" she said cheekily as he pushed her more into the door, trying to get closer to her than was humanly possible

"I missed you" he said when he finally broke away to catch his breathe

"I saw you two days ago" she quipped straitening up his tie

"Exactly" he said softly leaning into kiss her again

Swinging her into his arms he walked into her lounge room and placed her on the couch and getting on top of her. She pulled his shirt out of his pants as he kissed her hungrily. What had gotten in to her, she had never acted like this before.

Peter finally left an hour later, kissing her on the cheek before walking out the door and watching her as she held her body against the door her hand curling around it with a cheeky smile on her face as she watched him leave.

She closed the door behind her and leant against it sighing, she felt like she had so much energy, she wondered what would think if he had come home for lunch and walked in on his Mum and Peter making out on the couch. She giggled at the thought before walking off down the hall.......

........Luke arrived home late and immediately knew something had happened today while he was at school, she was _too _chirpy for his Mum. "So what did you do today?" he asked her when she was preparing dinner

"Nothing much, just had a quiet day" she lied, she had had the complete opposite kind of day "By the way I called Peter and you, me and him are going to Lunch on Saturday"

"Oh so that is why you are so chirpy" Luke said grinning to himself

"What is that supposed to mean" Sarah Jane asked staring at her son

"It is supposed to mean that every time you have anything to do with Peter, even if it is just over the phone you act all hipper and chirpy" Luke said sitting down at the kitchen table

"I do not" Sarah Jane said trying to defend herself

"Whatever you say" Luke replied smirking

"I am meeting Peter this weekend" Luke said to Rani and Clyde on their way to school

"Oooo, are you excited?" Rani asked

"I don't know, it seems a bit weird I am meeting my Mum's boyfriend" Luke replied with a look on his face

"Well anyway, so when is he coming?" Clyde asked

"We are going for lunch on Saturday but he is coming around at 11am to pick us up" Luke answered

"It would be excellent if he ended up as your dad" Rani said smiling

"No that would be weird, I don't mind Mum having a boyfriend, although it is a little strange, but having a father, I like it being just Mum and me, she would spend all her time with him and then we wouldn't spend nights together anymore she would always be talking to him" Luke said sounding depressed

"Your mother wouldn't ignore you Luke, you know Sarah Jane would treat you exactly the same if she got married to Peter" Rani said squeezing Luke's shoulder reassuringly

"Well I just hope I like him" Luke said as they rounded the corner and walked through the school gates

Luke hadn't got much sleep the night before he was going to lunch with Peter and his Mum; he had stayed awake thinking the whole time, he was nervous about meeting Peter and didn't know what to do for the first time in his life.

"Hurry up Luke" Sarah Jane called from the door while she was putting her jacket on "He will be here soon"

"Yep coming" Luke replied nervously but Sarah Jane was already on her way down the stairs so she couldn't tell how nervous he was

Sarah Jane was waiting down stairs when the mailman came and gave her a huge package.......

"Oi" said Rani to Clyde when she saw him in the street "What are you doing here?"

"I think I left my phone charger in Sarah Jane's attic" Clyde lied

Rani just stared at him, "Alright I want a good old look at the mystery man" Clyde admitted

"Hold on so do I" Rani said running up her to where Clyde was from her front door......

.....After Sarah Jane had waved hello to Peter she turned around to see Clyde and Rani standing behind her looking excited

"Hiya Sarah Jane" Clyde said "Is this your new man" he said indicating to Peter

"What are you doing here?" she asked them just as the box in her hands moved, she immediately looked worried as the thing in the box moved again

"Hi" Peter said walking up behind Sarah Jane with red roses in his hands, Sarah Jane turned around and smiled weakly at him

"Is everything okay?" he asked Sarah Jane

"Thanks for holding that for me" Rani said before Sarah Jane said anything "Come on Clyde"

"Hi" Clyde said nervously walking back wards

"Oh Peter they are lovely" Sarah Jane said looking at the flowers "They are gorgeous"

"Is that Sarah's new man" Gita asked Clyde standing across the road "He is quite dishy"

"Cool car" Clyde breathed

"This is my son Luke" Sarah Jane said introducing Luke to Peter when Luke came out of the house

"I have heard a lot about you, you are the apple of your mother's eye" Peter said shaking Luke's hand

Just then Gita came over to Peter, Luke and Sarah Jane "Hi, I was just popping over to the shops and was wondering if you wanted anything?" she asked

"No I am fine" Sarah Jane said "Peter this is Gita from across the road"

"Oh that's funny Peter and Gita" Gita laughed

Peter smiled at her "Well I better be going" Gita said walking off

"Shops are that way Mrs Chandra" Luke said pointing to the other side of the road

"Right yes" she laughed walking off in the other direction

"I'll go put these in some water" Sarah Jane said leaving the two boys to talk......

....."Did that thing just move again?" Clyde asked Rani when they were back inside

"Oooohhh nooo" Rani said as two eyes on stalks popped out of the box

"What is that?" asked Clyde when the thing broke free of the box and then started to speed out of the house and onto the footpath

"Alert alert" K-9 said upstairs when he the Travis-polong escaped

"Alert Mistress" K-9 said when he was down the stairs and out the door

Sarah Jane's eyes immediately widened when she saw K-9 "Shut up K-9, get back inside" she said "Oh it is all supposed to be normal"

"What's that?" Peter asked when he saw K-9

"Oh it's mine, robot dog from China, always seems to find its way home, K-9 get it" Luke quickly said coming up with an excuse

"It's amazing" Peter commented "You know I would like one of those, the technology is amazing these days"

"Do not look everything is normal" K-9 said walking off down the drive way

"It can talk" Peter exclaimed

"Yeah it comes with a few phrases" Luke said quickly

"What was that horse thing?" Peter asked....

....."Come back here" Rani called out to the Travis-polong that made its way up the path from her house to the footpath

"Buckaroo" Sarah Jane said quickly taking his hands and pulling him towards her so he wouldn't see the alien "Let's go"

"Yeah I am starving" Luke commented pushing Peter along

"I'd really like to go to university but I would also like to work on my own projects" said Luke to Peter when they were sitting at their table in the restaurant

Just then Sarah Jane's phone rang "I should get this" she said looking down at her phone before getting up....

..... "Hi Rani" she answered it

"Hi, what is it?" she asked Sarah Jane

"Travis-polong" Sarah Jane answered "Not evil just trouble, set up a connection with Mr Smith to send it back"

"Already on it" Rani replied moving away from the garbage bin that they had put the Travis-polong in

Clyde got off the bin and ran over to the other side of the room where Rani and K-9 were "Okay all done" Rani said once the Travis-polong was gone "You have fun"

Sarah Jane just smiled and closed the phone, walking back over to their table "You boys alright?" Sarah Jane asked

"Yeah fine I was just telling Luke about, oh it doesn't matter" Peter said trying to hold in his laughter when she reacted

"No go on, what were you saying?" she asked eagerly wanting to know what they were talking about

"No it's alright Mum, it doesn't matter" Luke said taking a bite of his food

"No it's fine I want to know, tell me what you were talking about" Sarah Jane said "What?" she asked when the two boys started laughing at her "What?"

"So how was it?" Rani asked Luke later that day when Luke, Clyde and her were walking into the mall

"It was good, he was very...um...friendly, I seems to really like Mum, and that is all I want, for Mum to be happy" Luke said as he put his hands in his pockets

"So that means you have changed your mind about him becoming your dad now?" Clyde asked smirking

"Not yet, I still want it to be just Mum and me" Luke said as they walked into a sports store

"I don't believe you, you say you want your Mum to be happy but you also say that you want her not to be the happiest she has been in years with Peter" Rani queried

"It's complicated" Luke said shortly

"I can see that" Clyde responded throwing a basketball at Luke who immediately fumbled and dropped it

"Mr Dalton, there is someone here to see you" Peter's assistant said to him while he was at his desk working

"Okay send him in" Peter replied distractedly

"Her" his assistant corrected him as he let Sarah Jane into his office

"Are you going to look up from that thing?" Sarah Jane asked leaning against the door frame

Peter immediately recognised the voice and looked up to find Sarah Jane standing in the door frame; a smile grew on his face as he got up and walked over to her, snaking is arms around her waist, he leant down and kissed her "What are you doing here?" he asked her once they broke away

"I wanted to see you" she replied biting her lip

"Did you now, you know?" he asked rhetorically pulling her closer to him and shutting the door behind them

"What?" she asked putting her arms around his neck

"That you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met" he said kissing her on the forehead

"Oh am I" she said as she locked the door from behind her

"Yes you are" he said as he leant down and kissed her harder backing her up against the door, he tightened his grip around her waist and moving one of his hands up to the back of her head, pushing it closer to him

"So what did you do today?" Luke asked Sarah Jane when she was making dinner in the kitchen

"Nothing much" she said letting out a little giggle

"And what do you mean by nothing much?" he asked coming up next to her and putting the carrot she had just cut up

"Exactly what it is supposed to mean, not really anything" Sarah Jane said not looking up

"Oh, so you spent the day with Peter" Luke said smugly

"I did not" Sarah Jane admonished

"Okay if you say you didn't I believe you" Luke said sarcastically

"Okay I lied I did spend the day with him" she blurted out suddenly

"Told you that you were a bad lair" Luke said smiling

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just go get a cup" she replied pointing to the cupboard

"You need to talk to Luke Sarah Jane" Rani said to her the next day

"About what?" Sarah Jane asked

"About you and Peter going out together" Rani replied

Sarah Jane looked at her quizzically "What do you mean, he said he didn't mind?" she asked confused

"I thought you would of learnt by now Sarah Jane that boys never say what they really feel and mean, he does mind it and feels a bit left out that he is not number one anymore" Rani said

"Oh God I had know idea, I thought he was just finding it hard at school again or something, I'll definitely go talk to him now" she said getting up and walking out of the room.....

...... "Hey" Sarah Jane said as she opened the door into Luke's room where he was lying on his bed staring into space

"Hi" he replied back not turning his head to look at her

She came over and sat on the end of his bed next to him, "Are you alright?" she asked wanting to know if he would tell her instead of her asking, but she doubted that would be the case

"Yeah fine" he replied flatly

"Cut the crap Luke, I know you are not happy at the moment, and it is because of Peter and I" Sarah Jane said sternly

"Rani tell you that?" he asked rhetorically "Took you long enough to figure it out"

"Yeah she did but that is not the point, you can't keep acting like a sullen child that has been deprived of a toy just because you are not getting as much attention as you used to" Sarah Jane said feeling like she was about to explode

Luke just stared out her looking like he would slap her, "For Fuck's sake Mum, you don't understand, ever since you started dating Peter you haven't made anytime for me, you are always with Peter" he shouted getting up and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of the story sorry for the extremely long delay, got stuck with the story. Please review **

Chapter 3:

Sarah Jane sat there for a moment, trying to take in what had just happened. She got up and ran after him, flinging the door open and running down the stairs.

"Don't you dare, go out that front door" Sarah Jane yelled at him as she was running down the stairs to where Luke was

"And who is going to stop me" Luke yelled back opening the door

"That would be me" Peter said who was standing at the front door, he had come around to see her, but when he arrived he knew something was wrong

"Let go of me" Luke said when Peter put his hand around his arm and held it tightly

"Thank you" Sarah Jane said when she got to the bottom of the stairs, "We had a bit of an issue"

"I can see that" Peter replied sweetly giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Can you bring him into the kitchen please?" she asked him as she closed the door and locked it

"Yeah sure" he said as he led Luke into the kitchen, sitting him down at the table

"So you want to tell me what has gotten into you?" Sarah Jane asked when she came into the kitchen. Luke just turned his head sullenly and kept quiet "Luke" Sarah Jane pressed wanting some information

"Luke what is going on, you are behaving like never before, you swore at me, you won't talk to me, this isn't you" Sarah Jane

Luke still kept quiet sitting there staring at the table in front of him. There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Luke finally spoke up "I don't know" he mumbled quietly

"What?" Sarah Jane asked not knowing what he said

"I don't know" he said again but this time louder "I miss spending time together, you don't make time for me anymore, this is a big house it gets lonely in it at night time especially if my Mum isn't in it with me at the same time"

"Oh Luke" Sarah Jane said dropping to her knee's next to Luke and turning him around so she could hug him "I am sorry, I should of been thinking about you more"

Peter watched them from the bench, he watched her with Luke they way she could easily distract him and make everything all right again in a flash, and it was then that he decided he wanted to marry Sarah Jane, that he wanted to be with her for the rest of her life, by her side all the time.

Peter had been acting different all day to day and Sarah Jane had definitely noticed it, "What's wrong Peter?" she asked when they were sitting down in a restaurant for lunch.

"Ummm..." he hesitated he had thought he had been nervous 5 minutes ago but he felt like he was going to pass out now, "Just a bit nervous" he said quickly

"Why would you be worried, what is the matter" Sarah Jane said thinking he was talking about braking up with her

"Nothing's the matter Sarah Jane" he said getting down on one knee and placing a box with a ring inside it on the table and taking Sarah Jane's hand in his

"Oh my God" she breathed when she realised what was happening

"I love you Sarah Jane and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" he asked hoarsely because he was so nervous

"Oh my God, Peter I love you" she said not actually answering his question

"And that means?" he asked

"Oh, yes of course, yes, yes, yes" she said leaning in and kissing him

Peter lit up when she said yes and wanted to scream for joy, he got up off the floor and sat back in his seat. Sarah Jane go the ring out of the box and let Peter slide it onto her finger "Perfect fit" she said when it was on

Peter took her hands in his and smiled at her

They decided to take a walk after they had lunch through the shops around the corner from the restaurant. Peter laced his fingers through hers as they walked together, Sarah Jane knew she should be getting back to Luke, she wanted to tell him the fantastic news, but for now she wanted more to stay and walk with Peter.

She rested her head on Peter's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head, they started talking about when they would have the wedding, Sarah Jane was more than happy to talk about wedding details. She couldn't believe she had found love by just bumping into someone in a shoe store.

Sarah Jane arrived home early in the afternoon to find Luke on the couch reading a book looking like he hadn't moved since she left this morning.

"Having fun?" she asked Luke coming into the living room

He just nodded in response and kept on reading his book, Sarah Jane came and sat next to Luke, waiting for Luke to realise that she obviously had something she wanted to tell him.

He finally looked up from his book "Is something wrong?" Luke asked her

"No everything is fine" she said he obviously hadn't noticed the ring yet "Actually everything is more than fine, take a guess" she said holding up her hand with the engagement ring on it to Luke

His eyes went wide when he saw the ring, he shocked and surprised at the same time, he didn't say anything for a few seconds; gathering his thoughts, "Oh my God, your engaged" he said putting two and two together "When did this happen?" he asked dumbly

"When do you think Luke, did I have this ring on this morning?" she asked a touch cheekily

"Oh my God" he said again "You're going to get married" he said the fact dawning on him

"Yes" she said excitedly wrapping her arms around Luke and hugging him tightly

Luke sat there shocked for second just staring at her, she couldn't be getting married, this was his mum for God's sake.

"I am so excited" Sarah Jane said hugging him even tighter

"Who's so excited?" Rani asked coming through the front door with Clyde

"That would be me" Sarah Jane said grinning wildly "Peter and I are getting married, he proposed this afternoon"

"Congrats Sarah Jane" Rani said

"So when is the wedding?" Clyde asked

"End of next week" Sarah Jane said slyly

"What?" Clyde asked dumbfound

"Well at my ago why wait?" she asked rhetorically

"And Rani before your Mum asks 'yes' she can do the flowers, and I would love if you would be my maid of honour" Sarah Jane said smiling sweetly

"I would love to be your maid of honour" Rani said "And there is that wedding fair"

"That sounds great, we can go this now, come on you lot" Sarah Jane said grabbing her keys and forwarding them out the door

"Wow" Rani said when Sarah Jane came out of the changing rooms in a dress that suited her perfectly "What do you think boys?" Rani asked Clyde and Luke

When there was no response she turned around and with no surprise they had gotten bored or walking around looking at dress and had decided to ditch Rani and Sarah Jane and go off and do something more interesting.

Sarah Jane just laughed when they realised the boys were gone; she hadn't expected them to stay as long as they did and anyway if she needed to contact Luke he always had his phone. "Leave them" Sarah Jane told Rani "Did you really expect them to stay; while we are shopping?" Sarah Jane asked her

"No" Rani replied "Oh well, there loss", "I think this is the dress" Rani said changing the subject

"You think so" Sarah Jane said looking in the mirror and running her hands over the dress

"Yes, so let's buy the dress and go find the boys, where ever they may be" Rani said pushing Sarah Jane into the change room

It was no surprise they found the boys in the sports store, "Come on you two" Sarah Jane said placing a hand on each of their shoulders, making them jump slightly at seeing Rani and Sarah Jane, they had intended on just slipping out for a few minutes, sick of having the conversation on dresses and having to be asked their opinion on 'Does this dress look good?', but they really couldn't be bothered to go back, "I knew I would find you here" Sarah Jane said as they walked out the door

"We were going to come back" Luke said defending himself and his friend

"Yeah, Yeah, well I found a dress anyway" she said lifting up the bag to them

"Cool" Luke said not particularly interested

"Mum are you alright?" Luke asked Sarah Jane that evening when they were eating dinner, she had been fidgety and distracted since they got home

"Yeah fine" she said distractedly playing with the engagement ring on her finger

"Yeah right, why won't you tell me what is wrong?" Luke asked her

"It's nothing, its' just that the whole thing of getting married has just dawned on me and I am just... I am just a little distracted that's all" She replied

"Aw Mum" Luke said getting up from where he was sitting and walking over to Sarah Jane to hug her tightly, she smiled and hugged him back

Peter and Sarah in the wedding planner's office, Sarah had managed to contact one of her friends to help her out and she had said yes straight away. She knew she had a lot to do and only in a week, but she was more than happy to help her friend.

"I have found you the perfect venue, for your wedding" Kate (the wedding planner) said to them, putting down the phone "They just had a cancelation" Kate said showing them a picture of the venue

"It's beautiful" Sarah Jane breathed looking at the place "Perfect"

"I know" Kate said "Now I have a few ideas for your wedding cake" she said showing Sarah Jane and Peter an array of different wedding cakes"

Sarah Jane and Peter talked it over before Sarah Jane said "We will take that one"

(Can't actually explain the cake so have put a picture in of the cake, please tell me if you can't actually see the cake and then I will try and describe it the best I can)

"Great choice" Taylor said to the two of them smiling "Well that seems to be most of the organisation for the wedding, so I will see you two at the tasting tomorrow, don't forget"

"Of course not" Peter said steering Sarah Jane in the direction of the door...

...Peter laced his fingers through Sarah Jane's when they got out the door and kissed the side of her head, "Nervous yet?" Peter asked her grinning

"About what?" she asked him in reply a little confused at his question

"About getting married to me, you're not going to bail on me at the last minute?" he asked cheekily

"Of course not, why would even think I was nervous, do I look like the sort of girl who gets nervous easily" She said smiling cheekily as they walked to his car

"No" he replied kissing her when they got to his car before getting inside

"You alright mate?" Clyde asked Luke

"Yeah" Luke said kicking a pebble along the footpath

"Come mate, what's your problem, you have been acting weird ever since your Mum and Peter got engaged" Clyde said

Luke was silent for a moment before he replied "It's just the whole thing of Mum getting married, it was weird enough before when they were just dating but now their engaged and just feels so weird when I think about it, I will have a Dad and that is a changed from it always just being Mum and me. Plus how could I forget the time when they kissed in front of me and it wasn't just a quick peck, now I can't erase that image from my head it was gross, this is just happening all too fast"

"But think of your Mum Luke, hasn't she been happier since she got engaged, hasn't she been happier since she met Peter, you will get used to it eventually and it will be cool to have a Dad, I would love to have my parents back together" Clyde said

"Yeah I guess so, I got to get home, Seeya" Luke replied walking off to his house  
_

"How did it go?" Luke asked Sarah Jane when she and Peter arrived home

"Good, Peter's staying for dinner" Sarah Jane replied

"Okay" Luke said going back to what he was doing before they got home...

... "Anything I can do to help?" Peter asked Sarah Jane coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist

"Nope you just go sit and relax, I have got everything under control" she said leaning back against him

"Okay" he said kissing the back of her head before leaving her to cook dinner

Sarah Jane watched Peter and Luke together, Luke was happily showing Peter his theory's on different random things. It was nice to know that they were getting along, she had stayed awake all night last night thinking, she still wasn't sure how Luke would react to having a father, she was just hoping that he would adjust to, because she really had brought this on him quickly, she was getting married on Saturday, that was only a week away.

Nerves started to race through her again as she thought about the huge commitment she was going to take on in just a week, she completing forgot what she was doing and started breathing slowly "Oh my God" she breathed "I am getting married in a week"

"You all right Sarah?" Peter asked her when he came into the kitchen to get a drink

"Yep" she said quietly coming out of her panic attack "Shit" she said realising in the midst of her panic attack she had managed to burn the dinner she had been preparing

Peter turned around when he heard her, "Do you want me to call for pizza?" he asked her

She nodded, pouring the burnt dinner down the sink and into the bin. "Its okay" he said standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her "It is only dinner"

"I know it's not that" She replied

"Then what is it?" he asked her kissing the side of her head

She was stayed silent not wanting to admit that she was nervous as hell about getting married, plus she still hadn't told Peter about what she did and what had happened in her past with the doctor, she pulled up the courage to tell him about what she did, she was getting married to the man after all he would find out anyway. They hadn't talked about moving in together but even though they had not talked about it they both new that Peter would be moving in with Sarah Jane and Luke, you didn't get married to someone and not live with them.

"I need to tell you something" she told him "Come with me" she said leading him up to the attic

"What's wrong?" Peter asked her worriedly when they sat down on the sofa in the attic

"You know how I told you I was a journalist?" she asked him, he nodded "Well that is not entirely true, you see I am not really a journalist of sorts, I save the world from alien from outer space"

Peter burst out laughing "You can't be serious darling" he said to her, when she looked hurt he realised that she hadn't been lying "Oh my God" he breathed "Your telling the truth, what do you mean you save the world?" he asked her

"Well it's not just me Luke, Clyde and Rani help as well, Aliens come to earth all the time if they need help we help them and if they are out to cause trouble or invade we stop them" She replied

"So you are trying to tell me that you just randomly save the world and no one knows about it?" he asked

"Yep and that's not it you know how I said that Luke had the metal dog K-9?" she asked, he nodded at her "Well technically he is not Luke's but mine and he is a robot who helps me to fight aliens"

"How did you get him?" Peter asked her

"The doctor built him and gave him to me" she said cheerfully

"You mean to tell me a doctor gave a robot dog that helps you fight aliens?" he asked her

"Not a doctor _the doctor" _She said "I travelled with the doctor through time and space when I was younger, we fought aliens together until he left me on earth"

"Okay, is there anything else I should know?" he asked her trying to take this all in

"Only one more thing, Mr Smith" Sarah Jane replied

"Who?" Peter asked confused

"He's not a person, I'll show you" She replied "Mr Smith I need you" She said and Mr Smith came out from the wall. Peter stood up wide eyed and moved closer to the computer

"Hello Sarah Jane" Mr Smith said

"Hi Mr Smith, this is Peter" Sarah said introducing the two

"I have heard a lot about you Peter" Mr Smith said

"What is he?" Peter asked

"I am a Zylok; I come help Sarah Jane track aliens coming to earth" Mr Smith answered

"Oh" Peter said a little dumfound, he just stood there for a minute before walking out of the room quickly. Sarah Jane followed him down the stairs and outside

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked him

"I can't be here right now, I need to let all sink in, this is something pretty big" Peter said unlocking his car

"Peter, please don't go" Sarah Jane said

"How can you ask me to stay, when you just tell me out of the blue that you have a robot dog, Mr Smith and that you save the world on a regular basis?" he asked her

"Because if you really loved me you would stay" She said tears threatening to come

The words made him stop what he was doing and turn around...


End file.
